Criminal Compilation
by movieholic
Summary: Six people, three songs... these are their stories.
1. Alex and Carolyn

**Song for Alex and Carolyn:**

**"What's Left of the Flag"**

**by Flogging Molly

* * *

**

_His eyes they closed…  
and his last breath spoke…  
he had seen all to be seen…  
a life once full…  
now an empty vase…  
wilt the blossoms…  
on his early grave…

* * *

_

"That's awful, Alex…I'm sorry." Carolyn placed a comforting hand on the knee of her colleague. "I can't even imagine losing a partner like that, much less my own husband."

Alex nodded solemnly, her hands numb from the bowl of ice cream she tightly cradled. Sighing, she tilted her head back and smiled softly. "Thanks…"

"For what?" the brunette questioned, pulling her hand away in order to stop the spoon in her own bowl from toppling out.

"For listening," Alex frowned, as if that wasn't what she wanted to say. She cocked her head to the side, and Carolyn suddenly wondered when Bobby Goren had rubbed off on her petite friend. "For…for allowing me to be selfish." She smirked, satisfied with her answer. Dipping her own spoon into her melting ice cream, she missed the look of bemusement on Carolyn's face.

"You're thanking me for allowing you to be selfish?"

Looking up from her bowl, Alex rolled her eyes. "You allowed me to talk your ear off with stories of Joe…you allowed me to be selfish. I'm thanking you for both, but I felt that the latter was more important," she paused, adding, "To me."

"Well then," Carolyn shrugged, "You're welcome."


	2. Deakins and Ross

**Song for Deakins and Ross:**

**"Light Surrounding You"**

**By Evermore

* * *

**

_I see you by the water…  
Your toes dipped in the sand…  
I thought that it was over…  
I thought you'd understand…  
But the feeling is returning…  
Though time has made us change…  
And I understand if you don't…  
Wanna talk to me about it tonight…  
Tonight…

* * *

_

"I have to get back in the game. Dip my toes into the proverbial sand…have that ability to say 'Step into him.'" He gestured with a calloused hand, as the other idly stirred his coffee.

"I thought that you quelled that urge, Deakins?" Ross questioned.

The silver haired man looked up to meet the green eyes of his successor. Sighing, he slumped forward onto his elbows and looked up. "I think I retired too early…I miss the excitement…I miss the _job_."

"Time's have changed. If you came back, you wouldn't be dealing with the same…_things_ as you had before."

"Uh…what?"

"Goren and Eames, you're…" he waved a hand in the air, in search of a flattering adjective to describe the duo. "You're Golden Team."

"What about them?" Deakin's demanded.

"They've…_changed_."

"Well of course they probably did," Deakin's snapped, taking a sip of his cooled beverage. Placing the mug down on the diner top roughly, he added softly, "Especially Goren, the poor bastard."

Ross didn't miss the underlying affection in Deakin's tone. Sighing, Ross took a sip of his own coffee. "We don't need to talk about this tonight, if you don't want. I understand." After a moments pause, Deakin's agreed.


	3. Bobby and Mike

**Song for Bobby and Mike:**

**"All I Need"**

**By Mat Kearney

* * *

**

_Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight…  
I woke up this morning to a blood red sky…  
They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights…  
We're on the run I can see it in your eyes…  
If nothing is safe then I don't understand…  
You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man…  
One more day and it's all slipping with the sand…  
You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand…  
The back of my hand…

* * *

_

"Bobby!" a deep voice cried out hoarsely, thick with billowing ash.

Slowly blinking himself back to the real world, Bobby suddenly wished that the bright red skies were left in his dream world. Flames leaped all around him, licking at his gravel embedded skin while gray smoke assaulted his eyes.

"Mike," he groaned, rolling onto his side. The movements made his head explode in pain, and he immediately deduced that something had hit his head…or he hit his head on something. Groaning, he reached out blindly, seeking any sort of human contact. "Mike?"

"I'm here, buddy," a hand wrapped around his, "Hang on there, Bobby…help's coming."

Closing his eyes, Bobby moaned in pain. "God...what happened?" He and Mike had been partnered for the day, while the women had gone off on another lead. He recalled chasing a perp onto the bridge, then sudden hot whiteness.

"The bridge was rigged with a bomb." Mike cursed suddenly, as if the realization of fact just hit him. "Unrelated to our case…" he trailed off, his hand tightly clutching Bobby's. "Just hang on," he repeated, his hazel eyes attempting to pierce the cloaking smoke.

Unable to keep awake, Bobby welcomed the pain free darkness.


End file.
